Mañana
by EchoRings
Summary: A tale of broken promises, broken hearts and darkness inside. It's rated T for Teen, due to some sexual themes. This is in 2003-2009, so the everyone even the ocs are 18-19 [LeoxOC] Naziah (c) Rebecca Gomez (Had permission to borrow her. :3) Zandra (c) Rebecca Gomez and Lani Gillum (me xD)
1. 19 Months

Chapter 1: 19 Months

_"What happened..?"_

_"What happened these past 19 months..?"_

Leiana steps off the airplane, looking around and spot some familiar figures in trench coats, waving at him and smiling. She noticed the sky was different then the last time she was here. They were a dark grayish color; Lei walks down the stairs, blowing the hair out of my face.

"Home sweet home..." said Leiana.

Leiana looks up; happy she's going to see her friends again, she slowly shuts her eyes, remembering the day she had to leave.

_"Awww.. Why do you have to go?"_

"Guys, I promise you I'll be back in couple months!" 

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise."_

Those were the last word Leiana had said to the guys as she left for Japan. She promised to come back in one month, but something held her up. She had to stay an extra 18 months. While the others were waiting and waiting. They soon had thought she liked it there and stayed. After waiting for 13 months, they've decided to give up. Leo never gave up thinking to himself. _"She'll come back, she has to."_

He leaves for his usual night patrol in New York City, looking around for any crime for him to stop, and then he sighs to himself. _"I guess she's not coming back..." _ He thought to himself.

"You know she's the real enemy in this situation, right?" said a familiar voice.

Leo quickly turns around and glares at a certain kunoichi. He slowly takes his katanas out, glaring at her.

"What do you want, Karai?" asked Leo. "I'm not in the mood to spar with you."

"That girl, Sasaki?" said Karai. "She's been gone for months and you're losing your faith in her, aren't you?"

As Leonardo quickly shakes his head, Karai smirks knowing he's lying, she slowly walks up to him, unarmed. Leo lowers his weapons, looking at her sternly. Karai stops where she is, with her arms crossed.

"Sasaki lied to you." Said Karai. "She's not coming back."

"No!" said Leo. "She'd never lie to me!"

"You're in denial, you said she'd be back in a month." Said Karai. "Why wasn't she back 18 months ago?"

Leo stepped back from Karai, knowing she's right. Leiana did promise she'd come back 18 months ago, but no sign of her. He glares at her, then strikes at her, never feeling this angry before. Karai kicks him down, holding a hand back, she looks down at Leo. _"This girl messed him up, hard." _

"I know a way." Said Karai, looking down at Leo.

"What way?" asked Leo looking up at Karai.

"A way to get back at Sasaki." Said Karai, as she squeezed his hand. "For what she did to you, she made you suffer 18 months, she lied to you, and you want revenge."

"No.." said Leo. "I could never."

"Fine, let her live her life, knowing what she's done." Said Karai, as she lets go of him and starts to leave.

Leo gets up, feeling angry still, he grabs her arm. Karai turns to him, raising a brow at him. Leo pants, and then looks up at her with a menacing look on his face.

"Teach me the way.." said Leo glaring at the ground.  
Karai smirks at him.

"Follow me, Leonardo." Said Karai as she heads back to the Foot building. "You'll make an excellent Foot Soldier."

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Bloody Katana

Chapter 2: Bloody Katana

Leiana walks into an alley, opening a sewer lid, and then quickly jumping in. Leiana looked different than the last time she was in New York City. She walks inside in the lair, looking around to see if anyone was here.  
"Hello?" she said. "Hello!"  
Leiana continued to look around the place, noticing it was a complete mess than before, she looks around the place.  
"Hello!" she cried.

Leiana looked around the place no sign of anyone; she started to worry, then without warning something jumped out in front of her. Leiana quickly turns around grabbing her kamas, Master Splinter gave her as a gift. She readies herself, seeing a figure move from one side to another.

"Who's there?" Leiana shouted. "I've got kamas, and I am not scared to use them!"

"Kamas?" said the shadow. "Leiana?"

The figure stood up looking at her; it came out the shadow only to be the younger adopted sister in the family.

"Hisano?" said Leiana, as her eyes had widened. "Is that you?!"

Hisano runs to her and hugs her tight, tearing up a bit.  
"Leiana!" cried Hisano. "It's been so long!"

"I apologize for the delay." Said Leiana. "Where is everyone…?"

"It hasn't been the same since you left..." said Hisano, letting go of her and looking away.

"What do you mean?" asked Leiana.

Hisano sighs, then slowly turns her head to her shoulder.

"It's almost been 4 months since Leonardo abandoned us and joined Karai." Said Hisano.

Leiana's eyes widened, dropping her bag on the floor. She slowly shook her head in disbelief, her hands flying over her mouth, tearing up.

_"Leonardo, in the Foot Clan?!"_

_"How?!"_

_"Why?"_

"How did this happen?" asked Leiana. "It's all my fault!"

"No, no!" said Hisano. "It was never your fault, Leiana…Leo lost faith."

"He lost faith in me." Said Leiana. "It is my fault..."

Hisano gently holds her hand, looking up at Leiana, and smiling a bit. Hisano puts her on her back, taking her to the where the others are. Leiana looks around as she sees foot soldiers all over New York City, her hand covers her mouth as she terrified.

_ "What happened these past 19 months..?" _Leiana thought to herself.

"He's gotten worse.." said Hisano. "He almost ended Raphael and Donatello if Mikey and I didn't stop him."

_"Leo..." _

Hisano goes to an abandoned warehouse at the docks. Leiana looking around scared, Hisano jumps off the roof, and walks inside the warehouse looking around the place. She whistles signaling the guys to come in. The guys appear from the shadows, looking more different than last time.

"Guys!" cried Leiana as she runs and hugs each of them. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's nice to see you again, Lei." Said Mikey, hugging her tightly.

"We thought we'd never see you again." Said Donnie.

"Something held me up." Said Leiana. "I had to stay, I'm so sorry, I couldn't call you, and you must hate me."

"I could never hate you!" said Mikey still hugging her.

"I...missed...you...too...Mikey-san!" said Leiana, unable to breathe right now.

"Mikey, let her go, she can't breathe." Said Raph, then ruffles her hair a bit. "Nice seeing you again."

"What's happened, Raph?" asked Leiana.

_"Why's Leonardo joined the Foot..?" _

That question made Raphael's temper boil; he quickly punches the wall, startling everyone. Hisano and others, quickly pull Leiana back, from Raphael's temper. Hisano takes her to the far end of the warehouse and explains it.

"Raphael doesn't like it when you mention "Leonardo" here." Said Hisano. "Ever since he joined the foot clan, we haven't been the same."

_"You traitor!" _

_"I can't believe you'd do this to your own brothers!"_

The former leader pulls out his sword full of blood, dripping down his katana, looking up at the sky. A foot soldier comes to him giving him a message.

"Leonardo. She's back." Said the soldier.

"Good, time to give her the present." Said Leo as he slashed up a picture of Leiana and him together.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Hunted

Chapter 3: Hunted

Hisano and Mikey, check to see if anyone's coming. Leiana looks around the warehouse, scared. Leiana hugs herself, looking down. This is terrible, looking around she notices a familiar rat tail.

"Master Splinter?" said Leiana. "Sensei, is that you?"

"Hana." He said.  
Leiana's eyes widened, she comes closer to him, and she turns a corner, noticing a cut on his left ear, her eyes widened. Her hands fly over her mouth in shock as she spots him scar mark all over his body and his kimono. She tears up a bit.

"M-master Splinter.." said Leiana as tears streamed down her cheek. "H-he did this to you.."

Master Splinter looks away from her.

"Sensei, please, speak..." said Leiana.

Master Splinter stays silent, and then turns to her, his eyes looking deep into her soul. Leiana steps back a bit, and then continues to go forward to him. At close range, she embraces the rat, tears streaming down her cheek. She looks up at him.  
"I missed you, Master Splinter.." said Leiana.

Master Splinter's hands rubs her back, she shakes a bit, looking up.  
"I have missed you too, Hana." Said Splinter, as he gets some hair out of her face. "It's good to have you back."

**_"Where could that girl be?" _**

_"I just can't believe she's back..."_

**_"Don't you worry about that girl; she's going to get what's coming to her for abandoning you!" _**

_ "No! You leave her alone! It's bad enough you wasted my father, my brothers and little sister!" _

**_"They needed to be gone, by Mistress Karai!" _**

_"You've done enough!"_

**_"Oh no, you're not cutting me off, not like this!" _**

**_"You know you didn't end the rest of them, I'll make you end them!"_**

Up on the roof tops, Donatello, Hisano and Leiana looks around the place seeking for help. Donatello holds up a picture of his current lover, a Caucasian female, with rare snow white hair with beautiful blue eyes and with glasses. Donnie sighs putting the picture away. Hisano pats his back, unaware they're being watched by the hunter.

"It's too quiet…" said Hisano.  
"I know." Said Leiana. "Why are you even out here…?"

"I need to find some people..." said Donnie.  
"Like who?" asked Leiana.

_"Me..."_

The three stop where they are, and slowly turn their heads to the hunter. Their eyes had widened and they gulped a bit. Hisano glares hard at the turtle once her favorite big brother, she takes her shrikens. Leo's eyes widened, surprised to see Donnie and Hisa survived the incident, he was sure they perished.

**_"What?! They survived!"_**

"You all should be dead!" shouts Leo.  
Leiana's eyes filled with tears as she looks up at her friend, as she slowly takes his katanas out, with a dark look on his face.

"Leo.." said Leiana. "What did they do to you?!"

"That's not Leo.." said Hisano. "The real Leo would never say any of this to us…"

_"You're not my brother.."_

_"You're nothing but a backstabber." _

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Memories of the Crescent Moon

Chapter 4: Memories of the Crescent Moon

_"Hey Leo, want to play?"_

_"Not now, Hisa..."  
"Awww, pretty please?"_

_"No..."_

The little girl gives him the sad eyes Mikey taught her. Leo sighs, and then finally agrees to play with his little sister. The girl smiles sweetly at Leo. Hisano looks up at the sky, holding her Crescent moon necklace Leo gave her when she was younger. She glares at Leo, tearing up.

"My brother would never stoop this low." Said Hisano. "Especially just because for a broken promise!"

Leo's eyes widened as he glares down at Hisano, jumping down at her. Hisano backs a bit, glaring hard at him.  
"You don't scare me, Leonardo." Said Hisano.

Leo slashes Hisano with his claws; Hisano flies back bleeding from her shell. She lets out a scream, Donnie runs to her aid, but only to be stopped by Leo, about to her slash him into pieces.

"This time." Said Leo. "You'll stay dead!"

Just as he's about to slash Donatello, Leiana steps in, with her kamas out, blocking Leo's attack. Leiana glares at Leo, then slashes at him with all her might.

"Stay away from them!" said Leiana. "You're not the Leo I fell for!"

Leiana looks back at Donnie and Hisano.  
"Guys!" she shouted. "Go back!"

"You're insane!" said Hisano, and then her wound started to bleed again. "Ahh!"

"Hisano!" cried Donnie. "I'm getting you out of here!"

Donnie lifts Hisano bridal style then takes her back to the warehouse. Hisano looks back at Leo and Leiana. Hisano tears up as she glares at Leo, not believing what had happened to him over the past months. Hisa slowly shuts her eyes, and picks up her moon necklace, as tears streamed down her cheek.

_"Hey, Leo? What are you up to?"_

_"Just making something..."_

_"What is it?"_

_"It's a surprise...for you..."_

The little turtle's eyes sparkled, and then she smiled excitedly. She shakes Leo.

_"What is it?!"_

_"I want to see!" _

_"Not now, Hisa, I'll show you when I'm done with it..."_

_"Awww, please, big brother?!" _

_"Later!"_

Hisano pouts, then smiles at him nodding her little head, skipping away. Then Hisano opens her eyes finding herself back in the warehouse. She tries to get up but, Mikey lays her back down. She looks at Mikey, and then just lays there.

"Leiana!" cried Hisano. "She's in trouble!"

"We know, as soon as Donnie took you back here, her and Leo were gone." Said Mikey.

"No!" cried Hisano. "We just got her back; we can't let her get killed!"

"We won't, Hisa.. " said Raph. "Will get her back.."

Meanwhile with the Foot, Leo had Leiana hanging on his shoulder taking her to Karai. Leiana glares hard at Leo.

"I can't believe you work for her." Said Leiana.

"I can't believe you lied to me..." said Leo.

"I never lied I-!" said Leiana until she was interrupted.

Karai looks down at Leiana, slowly walking down to them. Leiana glares at her, as she had an evil smirk on her face.

"Hey there, Sasaki." Said Karai. "Did you miss me?"

Leiana always hated Karai calling her by her last name; she glares hard at the two of them.

"Yeah." Said Leiana sarcastically.

"You're standing in my way.." said Karai. "Why did you come back?"

"I wanted to see my friends." Said Leiana, kicking Leo away.

Leo gives her a dark glare after the kick on his plastron. Karai stops him from beheading her, then let's Leiana speak again.

"You corrupted someone I loved, Karai!" said Leiana, as tears streamed down her cheek. "You're going to pay!"

Karai smirks at Karai, and then laughs a bit at her comment, she quickly smacks her down.

"You're so arrogant." said Karai. "I'll make sure you never breathe a word again."

Leo holds her down as Karai slowly raises her sword, and quickly lowering it down where Leiana's neck is. Leiana's eye widened, and then shuts her eyes tight, screaming.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Backstabber

Chapter 5: Backstabber

_"You traitor!" _

"How could Leo do this to us…?" said Hisano to herself. "All this mayhem over a broken promise.."

Mikey hugs her from behind, hoping to comfort his little sister. Hisano hugs him back, smiles a tiny bit, looking up at him.

_"Why were you do this to us?!" _

"I can't believe she did this to him." said Mikey, looking down at the floor, then looks up again at the skylight.

_"You're not better than Karai!" _

"Please Leo.." Said Hisano. "Come back to us…"

Leo was holds her down as Karai slowly raises her sword, and quickly lowering it down where Leiana's neck is. Leiana's eye widened, and then shuts her eyes tight, screaming. She kicks Karai's sword out her hands, and then kicks her hard in the stomach. Karai stumbles back, and then Leiana trips Leo, running out the place, panting.

_"What's going on?!" _

_"This isn't right!"_

_"I never should have left New York City!" _

Karai gets up, rubbing her stomach, glaring at the door, she snaps her fingers. She sent Leo and some foot soldiers to go after her.

_"Sasaki is going to pay with her life..." _

_"She will..."_

With Leiana on the run from foot soldiers, Leiana finds a hiding spot in an alley. She pants heavily, still bleeding a bit from the slash wound Leonardo gave her. She stays hidden for a while, feeling cold. She slowly shuts her eyes, shivering. Unknowing she was being carried by mutated foot soldiers.

_"Leo?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"May I meditate with you, if that's alright?" _

_"Umm…sure." _

Leiana sits next Leo, crossing her legs, smiles a bit watching him meditate. She slowly shuts her eyes. She sighs, focusing on trying to go into a trance. She smiles, unaware Leo's eyes was opened, thinking he had get a chance to steal a kiss from her cheek. He uncrosses his legs, crawls to her slowly. He smirks a bit, puckering up his lips, and plants his lips on her cheek.

Leiana's eyes quickly popped opened, and then she looks at Leo, her cheeks rosy. She touches her cheek where Leonardo kissed her. She smiles at him, then looks away from him, meditating again. Trying he can try it again, Leo goes to the other side, and puckers his lips again, about to plant another kiss on Leiana's other cheek. Just as Leo was going to plant another kiss on her cheek, Leiana turns around her lips on his.

Leo blushes like mad, pulling back. Leiana opening her eyes and giggling at his reaction to the "accident kiss".

"That was a dirty trick, Leiana!"

_"It worked didn't it?"_

They both laugh, and then look at each other again. They slowly come close to each other; Leo places a hand on her cheek, his lips touching hers slowly. Leiana blushes, slowly shutting her eyes, letting his lips touch hers. Soon, they pull back, and then blush at each other, looking away, smiling a bit. Leiana opens her eyes, finding herself in the old arcade room. She looks around, notices that she in half of a hakama and bandages around her torso area. She looks around the place.

"She's awake!" said a voice.

"Gah!" shouted Leiana, startled at the foot soldiers.

"Don't panic!" said a foot soldier. "You know us!"

"I-I do?" asked Leiana.

"Yes!" said the foot soldier as she takes off her mask, revealing a familiar face.

Leiana's eyes widened, she steps back a bit, running away. The redhead stops her from leaving.

"Let go!" said Leiana.

"Quit being so stubborn!" said the redhead again.

"K-Katrina?!" said Leiana. "What's going on?!"

"We need to get you out of here." Said Katrina. "Naziah!"

"Yes, Kat?" said her little sister.  
"Make sure, Lei gets back to the warehouse, safe and sound." Said Katrina.

"You can count on me!" said Naziah, as she grabs Leiana's hand and takes her out the back door.

Leiana yelps, Katrina puts her mask back on, trying not to expose herself. Naziah running as fast as she can, with Leiana are soon stopped by Leo. Naziah stops, scared of Leo.  
"You two are coming with me, weather you want to or not." He said glaring at them both.

"No." said Leiana, as she comes off of Naz's back.

"Lei, no!" cried Leiana.

"We want me so bad?" said Leiana. "Come get me."

Leiana jump up a fire escape, panting not looking back. Leo follows after her; Naz tries to go after them but soon caught by a foot soldier and taken away. Leiana doesn't look where she going and bumps into a pipe, thinking it's smoke to make herself disappear. She slashes the pipes, but then gets blasted with mutagen, she screams as she was being washed away by the mutagen. Leo stepped back trying not to get hit with the ooze, he flees the scene. Leiana kept popping her head out and put back in.

As soon as some of the mutagen was gone, Leiana was unconscious, on her back, and in her new form from human to mutant.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. New Body

Chapter 6: New Body

_"Leiana!"_

_"Leiana, you can hear me?!" _

_"Leiana, please!"_

Leiana wakes up in the middle of the street, covered with mutagen. She slowly gets up, holding her head, groaning. She looks around the place, and then gets startled by her new transformation. She shakes as she touches the mirror. Her hair was longer than usual, and some on her plastron. Her eyes widened, looking at her hands which only had three fingers. She slowly gets up, noticing her ripped up clothes.

"I-I'm a turtle.." said Leiana. "A giant humanoid turtle..."

She falls back, and lets out a yelp. She struggled to get up due to her heavy shell. She grunts as she tries getting up, unknowing Leo was watching her getting up. Leo hides his blush, at Leiana's new transformation. His urges were calling for him. He tried his best to ignore it.

**_"Come on, Fearless Leader…" _**

**_"She's helpless, go for it, and seal the deal..."_**

Leo's eyes widened as he holds his head, groaning at the thought of mating with the enemy. He slowly sneaks down to end her life. Leo hides in the shadows, looking at Leiana. Leiana's eyes widened as she hears someone approach her, she finally gets up slowly. She looks around, scared, then soon nabbed.

Leo covers her mouth before she yelps, and pins her to the wall. Leiana's eyes widened, struggling to break free, tearing up. Leo's gaze softens, letting her go. Leiana looked at him confused, reaching out for him. He backs away quickly; her hand reaches to the sky.

"Leo!" cried Leiana.

He was gone, not looking back at he, then blushes, imaging her mutated self, hiding his blush under his scarf. Leiana looks down, upset then walks back to the warehouse. Due to the mutation, she felt disoriented and sick, soon passing out again. Meanwhile at the warehouse, Donnie and others have been waiting for Katrina's appearance. Katrina snuck in; she clears her throat, and the other jump and turn around.

"Katrina!" cried Hisano.

"I got the status on the Foot, they plan to strike." Said Katrina.

"Where?" asked Mikey.

_"Here."_

Everyone's eyes widened as they slowly turned around, spotting Leo and Karai side by side with their weapons out. The turtles got their weapons out, Katrina glares hard at Karai.

"Karai!" she shouted. "Where's my sister?!"

"Don't worry about her; we have her all taken care of." Said Karai, smirking down at her.

Katrina's glare becomes more serious as she looks at her, and holds out her sword.

"You lay one finger on her!" she shouted.

It was complete silence.

Meanwhile, Leiana wakes from her recent pass out. She quickly runs to the warehouse, panting hoping everyone was alright. She opens the doors, and sees that everyone was bloody on the floor, her eyes widened in fear, hands covering her mouth. She soon tears up, and cries silently, Katrina slowly turns her head to the mutated Leiana.

_"Leiana…" _

Leiana's eyes widened then she looked up didn't see the others anymore. She was shaking like they disappeared into thin air.

_"Leiana, you must stop this."_

_"Please, stop Leo's vendetta."_

_"For us?" _

Leiana looks at the ceiling, then glares at the wall, narrowing her eyes.

_"I will." _

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Saving Them

Chapter 7: Saving Them

Leiana sneaks some weapons from the foot, got into her old kimono that was brought from her father. She runs out the place, with anger in her eyes.

_"I'm sorry, Leonardo."_ Said Leiana to herself. _"But you've gone too far."_

_"Oh really?" _

Leiana's eyes widened and she quickly turns around, and tries to make a run for it. Leo jumps down, pinning her down to the ground hard. She grunts, struggling to break free. She looks at him in the eye, her eyes widened.

**_"I told you, I'm sealing the deal with her!" _**

_"No! You leave her alone!" _

**_"No. I'm sealing the deal with her." _**

Leo walks closer to Leiana; she steps back and stumbles on something. Her eyes widened in fear, then kicked him out in the plastron, sending him to the wall hard. Leo grunts then glares at her. Leiana makes a quick escape from Leo, she pants and pants. Running around the city, Leiana turns to an alley, and then starts climbing up the fire escape stairs.

From high skyscrapers, Leiana spots the Foot Headquarters, and glares at it. _I know they're in there. _She thought to herself. She jumps off the skyscraper. Meanwhile at the foot lair, Hisano and the others try their best to break free, from their chains they're stuck to. Hisano growls at Karai.

"It's not use fighting it, Leonardo gone on to the dark side." Said Karai. "You've lost; he'll have the honor in slicing you turtles up."

Hisano spits in her face with anger. Karai dodges her spit, glaring hard at Hisano, and then puts her sword under neck.

"I'll have Leo start off with you, first." Said Karai.

Hisano and others glare at her as she starts to leave. Leiana kicks the door down, spotting the others chained up.

"Guys!" she cried.

"Leiana!" Everyone cried.

"That's Sasaki?" said Karai. "New Makeover?"

"Very funny." Said Leiana, as she stances herself, glaring at Karai. "Let's get this over with."

"Likewise." Said Karai, as she tries to attack head on.

Leiana dodges her attack, throwing a kama at her. Karai tilts her head to the left, smirking at her.

"You're pathetic, Sasaki." Said Karai, then the kama comes back, and cuts her right cheek.

Karai lets out a cry, then Leiana kicks her hard in the stomach sending her to the wall hard, some foot soldiers flinch at the results. Leiana runs to the gang, releasing them. They all jump down, smiling at her.

"Let's get out of here." Said Raph.

"Yeah." Said Mikey.

The gang run out the door, Leiana being the last one about to make it to the door, it soon slams in her face. Her eyes widened as she bangs on the door, and hears a sinister laugh. She slowly turns around and spots Leo, but something was different about him.

"Well, well gorgeous." Said Leo. "It's just you and me."

Leiana glares at Leo, but she was also scared of him at the same time. She had to think of something and fast.

END OF CHAPTER 7


	8. Deep in the Foot

Chapter 8: Deep in the Foot

"Well, looks at this." Said Leo smirking at her. "All alone."

Leiana tries reaching for her kamas, but Leo slashes her arm, she lets out a painful scream. She's on her knees, then falls to the floor.

Leiana glares at him hard, her arm bleeding and soon tearing up, as she lays there. Leo comes down to her level, Leiana blushes looking at him. He strokes her hips, Leiana blushes like mad. He pulls her slowly to him, sliding himself inside her. Leiana's eyes shut tight, as she lets out a scream, then her mouth was covered.

"Mmmm-! Mmm!" Leiana shouted, muffled.

"Shh." Said Leo. "Quiet."

He kept thrusting himself deeper inside her, Leiana still trying to fight back her moans. Her eyes were shut tight, and then she looks at the ceiling, tearing up. She kept moaning and screaming.

_"Come on, Lei, THINK!" _

_"What would a ninja do in this situation..?"_

Then she spots her bag on the floor, as the monster inside Leo continues to penetrate her, she swings her bag fast, and smacks him hard in the face, sending him flying to the wall. He looks at her glaring and growling at her.

"So, you want to play rough, do you?" said Leo as he takes out his katana. "I'm going to finish what I started."

Leiana was a bit weak on her legs after the little moment they had. She waves the bag once more. Leo smirks at her arrogance, and comes at her fast, slashing at her bag. Leiana performs a backflip to avoid her bag being cut by Leonardo's blade. She pants, and quickly bandages her arm. Leo growls at her, running at her fast.

Leiana's eyes widened as Leo grabs her by the throat, hitting his plastron weakly. She gasps and gags for air. Leo looks in her eyes, only squeezing her neck even more. Leiana soon tears up, shutting her eyes slowly.

**_"19 months."_**

**_"You've been gone for 19 MONTHS!"_**

The monster inside Leo soon expands his body, Leiana continues to crying to herself. Then Leo's gaze softens a bit and he lets her go.

"Why didn't you come back?" asked Leo. "Do you know how miserable I was without you? How long I was waiting for that plane to drop down and you coming out?"

Leiana starts to cry, holding her face. She's on her knees, afraid of him.

"Why?" said Leo.

"I'm sorry, Leo." Said Leiana, looking up. "You have to understand, holding was holding me back, I wanted to leave that month, you're asking like I just abandoned you guys!"

"That doesn't make a difference!" shouted Leo. "You did, and you broke my heart and our promise."

Leiana glares at Leo, holds her kama out and pointing at him.

"I know I did, I came to find you and apologize, and then I find out you're in the Foot clan!" said Leiana. "All this, because of a broken promise."

"Don't turn this on me now!" said Leo.

"But I have to." Said Leiana. "You did all this, just because of a broken promise."

Frustrated, Leonardo comes at her with rage, fury, and in his eyes and a broken heart. Leiana slowly puts her kamas away, and then performs some pressure points on Leo. Stiff as a board, Leo glares the girl.

_"Forgive me, Leonardo…"_

The girl leaves with a broken heart and tears streaming down her face. Leo just kept glaring at her, having the urge to end her life himself.

END OF CHAPTER 8


	9. Come Back

Chapter 9: Come Back

Leaving with a broken heart, Leiana looks back at the closed door, and runs off to find the others. She runs in the streets, her eyes shut tight as tears stream from her cheek, wondering why did this have to happen. She quickly hides from Foot soldiers, she pants and pants. Slowly lying down on the cold hard ground.

_"Leiana?"_

_"Leiana, wake up!" _

Leiana wakes up, Mikey all in her face, her eyes widening looking shocked a bit. She pushes him off her bed, and stretches, going to the mirror, fixing up her hair and everything. She looks out her doorway and Mikey was gone. She gets out of her room, hearing whispering looking confused.

_"Hello?" _

_"Is someone here?" _

_"Guys?" _

_"M-Mikey if you're trying to scare me, it's not funny anymore!" _

_"I've got my kamas out, I'm not afraid to use them on you!" _

Silence. Leiana continued to keep going trying to figure out what going on. Then Leiana could hear her name being called by voices.

_"Leiana?"_

_"Leiana!"_

_"Leiana!"_

_"Leiana, please wake up!"_

The voices continue to call her. She opens her eyes finding herself in Naziah and Zandra's hands being taken inside the warehouse.

"She's coming to, Naz!" cried Zandra.

"Good." Said Naziah.

The girl turtles set her down gently, and hover over her, smiling sweetly. Leiana looks at the two, smiling back.

"Girls..." said Leiana. "You're alright..."

"Yes, we are." Said Zandra. "As soon as you freed the guys and Hisano, Donnie and Mikey went to Shredder caged prison and freed us."

"I'm happy to hear this." Said Leiana. "Where is everyone?"

"In hiding." Said Naziah. "And we need to hide you for sure."

**_"No need."_**

The girls' gasps, their eyes widened, slowly turning their heads around, and spotting Leonardo free from Leiana's pressure points. Leonardo looked definitely different than the last time Leiana faced him, he was stronger, taller, the tails of his mask were ripped, and he grew fangs. The monster inside him was corrupting him. Zandra hides behind Naziah, Naziah hides behind Leiana, and Leiana just looks at him, with shock. She slowly walks to him, the girls trying to hold her back.

"What happened to you, Leonardo?" She asked looking horrified, trying to stroke his face.

Leo smacks her away, pinning her to the ground, Leiana struggles to break free. Leo looked down at her only squeezing her chest hard. She hisses a bit, feeling her chest being pinched by his palms, she glares at him.

**_"I told you…"_**

**_"I'm sealing the deal with you!"_**

As she feels his tip touching her, the girls watch in horror, crying looking away.

"Get off her!" shouted a voice.

Then two chakrams come out of nowhere and stab Leonardo's back. He lets out a howl of pain, and then looks at his youngest sister, Hisano.

"This has gone far enough, Leonardo!" she shouts at him.

"It's over, Leo." Said Raph coming out the shadows. "Give yourself up."

"We don't want to hurt you, dude." Said Mikey, also coming out the shadows.

"But if we have to, so be it." Said Donnie, coming out the shadows.

Leonardo snarls at them all, they step back a bit, then glare at him. Hisano tries to reason with him, Leiana continues to struggle under his grip. Leo just roars at them in rage. Then he looks down at Leiana, glaring tearing coming out of his eyes.

"Look what you made me do to you!" he shouts. "You've turned me into a monster!"

"Leonardo!" Hisano Shouts.

Leiana's eyes widened, tearing up at him, she cries silently. Leo's gaze softens a bit, can't stand to see her cry. He slowly let's go.

"Leo." Said Leiana. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

The others lower their weapons, as they watch Leiana hug Leonardo. She continues to cry.

"I'm sorry, I never made it back that month.." said Leiana. "I always thought about you and the others.."

Then Leo grabs her by the neck, squeezing it as hard as he can, Leiana grabs his giant hands, tearing up some more. Everyone had their weapons raised up, looking very angry.

"Leonardo!" shouted Raphael.

"Let her go!" said Hisano.

**_"I'll kill you..." _**

**_"I'll kill you, I WILL KILL YOU!" _**

Looking at Leiana with fury in his eyes, his eyes widened, instantly dropping her. Leiana falls to the floor, coughing and taking deep breaths. The girls assist her, and then get her away from Leonardo. Leo holds his head, like he has a bad headache, he's on his knees, screaming and roaring. The guys get ready to attack, and then Hisano stops them from doing so.

"Wait." Said Hisano. "Something coming out his shell, literally!"

Leo's on his knees, and his shell starts to crack, the others were shocked at the results. They didn't know what was going to happen next.

END OF CHAPTER


	10. Welcome Back, Fearless

Chapter 10: Welcome Back, Fearless

Leo struggles with something inside him. The others are looking in shock and fear. Then another hand comes out of Leo's shell, and then a whole another turtle comes out, covered with black ooze and blood. Everyone screams.

"What the heck is that?!" said Mikey.

"This is so gross!" cried Naziah.

"Wait.." said Hisano. "Leo?!"

"Come on, my son," pleaded Master Splinter. "Fight it!"

The mask less turtle comes out of the former Leonardo's shell, disoriented and dizzy. He falls on his knees, Donatello and Michelangelo runs to his aid. They wipe off the ooze and blood, and their eyes widened.

"Leo?" said Donnie. "Is that you..?"

Leo coughs, then looks up at his younger brother.

"Yes." Said Leo. "It's me."

"Fearless!" cried Katrina.

The rest runs to Leo, smiling and hugging him.

"Welcome back, fearless." Said Raph.

Leiana looks up, coughing still, Leo looks at her, ashamed at what he's done. He notices the dark side of him as disappeared. He gets up and walks to Leiana, glaring at the ground.

"Leiana."

Leiana looks up and sees Leo, her eyes widened. Leo gets on his knees, and holds her hands. A saddened face, he strokes her cheek. She didn't care about the ooze and blood on him.

"Leiana." Said Leo as he choked on his words. "I-I'm so sorry…"

Leiana softens her face.

"I knew you'd come back, but, Karai..she got to me." Said Leo. "I'm so sor-"

Before Leo could finish his sentence, Leiana kisses his lips. Leo blushes like mad, feeling her lips on his. Then he slowly kisses her back. She pulls back slowly, smiling sweetly at him. Leo looked at her blinking.

"I knew that couldn't be my Leo." Said Leiana smiling. "He'd never be so loyal to Karai."

Leo smiles at her and kisses her lips, Leiana blushes and kisses him back. Everyone smiles.

"Alright, you two lovebirds, let's get out of here." Said Raph.

"Come on, Raph." Said Katrina. "Let these two have their moment, they've deserve it."

Everyone smiles, and leave the place. Leo pulls back, stroking her cheek.

"I love you, Leiana Sasaki." Said Leo smiling at her. "I always have and always will."

"I love you to, Leonardo." Said Leiana, kissing him again.

END~!


End file.
